Intertwined Fates
by Carapheonix
Summary: [Romance] Summary: Tala is kidnapped, so in order to find him, Kai and the other Demolition Boys track down Rei and The White Tigers. Guess the surprise pairings!
1. Deserted: Abandoned

HELLO EVERYONE!!

XD

Yes I know I'm starting so many BB fics I should have a library by the time I update my first one (WHICH YOU GOTTA READ IF YOU DIDN'T ALREADY!!)

But I can't help it; The Monkeys of Doom keep giving me these different plots... xD

Any who...

_**Standard disclaimer applies.**_

**Summary:** Tala is kidnapped, so in order to find him, Kai and the other Demolition Boys track down Rei and The White Tigers. Surprise Pairings!

* * *

**Intertwined Fates  
******

**Chapter One: **

**Deserted; Abandoned**

_ Tala ran down the street turning corners frantically; for once fear controlled every action. Footsteps echoed behind him and he couldn't tell how many they were; he tried to concentrate but once he turned off into a deserted alleyway they stopped._

_ He sighed and leaned back, his head falling back against the brinks; to look up at the sky, blinking rapidly as raindrops came close to his eyes. One of his shaking hands moved over to his side where he pulled out a long piece of glass, numbing his mind and body to pain before hand so he wouldn't make too much noise. The wound continued to bleed profusely as he tied his scarf around it tightly, making sure there was enough pressure._

_ He dropped his gloves, which were squeezing his sprained wrist, and continued to run; leaving a small trail of blood that was quickly diluted by the rainwater. He had almost made it out of the alley when something stung the side of his neck. He cautiously reached up, his body swaying with the fight to remain upright, and pulled free a small dart. The last thing he saw, as his body gave up the struggle, was two men coming towards him, muttering in some language he didn't understand. He tried to fight him, but he fell and soon, darkness took him._

* * *

Yea I know it was short... but this is like... Prologue. so it's gonna be short. Kind of like: "Do you like this? If so I'm gonna keep writing this. If not I'll just change it a bit."

Lol so answer my question because I have up to chapter 12 done but I don't want to post them all if you guys don't like it... though I mostly post for myself, other authors that I love, Fans that I love and for Dev (Watch for our Beyblade fic coming out soon: under the SN Reiko-pheonix) but... hey... xD I need reviews from fans that I love so... seeing as how you're a fan that I love ( I hope... If you're a flamer then hey... How ya doing... stick to having something to complain about..)

Anyway be nice and review... and if your really good Dev... I'll give you both a cake AND a cookie!

_**The Dark Huntress Cara**_

_**(Aka Behl)**_


	2. Hostility

YAY! ANOTHER UPDATE!  
:does dance: W00T!

****

REVIEWS:  
**_Zee-_ **Yup that was de point!  
**_Dev_- **That's great news! W00T:hands cake and cookie:  
**_Werewolf Of Fire_**- Lol whoa! Calm down! It's okay see I updated! xD  
**_Rejiita_**- Yes Mistress xD  
**_Darkening Dreams_**- I love your stories! You really need a good Bry/Rei! Lol oh I didn't get any other reviews from you. Did everything go okay?

Yup that was de point!That's great news! W00T:hands cake and cookie:- Lol whoa! Calm down! It's okay see I updated! xD- Yes Mistress xD- I love your stories! You really need a good Bry/Rei! Lol oh I didn't get any other reviews from you. Did everything go okay? 

Disclaimer was in first chapter and I shall write it no longer!

Here's second Chapter!  
_**BETA'D**:_ 6-15-2005

* * *

**Intertwined Fates  
****Chapter Two:  
****Hostility!**

Mariah laughed as Kevin pranced after a walking-running Rei with the 'I love everything about you' look.

"He adores him! It is so VERY funny to watch!"

Lee snickered, "I know some else who used to adore him too." He remarked with a sly grin and wink.

She blushed and started stuttering. "I...-But...-I...-But...- Oh! Never mind!" She simply glared as his eyes widened in mock-shock. "Wow, you mean that for once MY little sister is speechless!"

She huffed, hardened her glare, and promptly took off her sandal and threw it at him. "Bite me you retarded cat wanna-be!" He gave a fanged grin. "Of course Kitten, but I can't do it with you all the way over there." He motioned to the two or three feet that separated them. Winking he turned and walked off; his laughter trailing behind him.

She laughed as well, picking up her sandal as she followed Kevin and Lee inside. Once in she saw Rei already seated next to the Elder's Place (Which had to be filled by Lee seeing as how the Elder was sick and could not attend), Lee walked over and sat, watching, amused, as Kevin pushed through the crowd to get a seat by a baffled and partially exhausted Rei.

Making him groan, snickering behind her hand, Mariah took the seat in front of him, also next to Lee. Holding back her laughter as Rei dryly states, "Oh, Kevin... there you are... Thought I'd lost you." Leaning towards Mariah and Lee he mutters, "Darn!"

That was it... Mariah broke down into giggles and chuckles that were hidden behind her hand, which she expertly hid as a coughing fit. She was quite amazed how Lee just snickered and Rei winked; making her laugh harder, causing Gary to concernedly pat her on the back asking if she was okay. She calmed herself in an instant nodding at him, and sitting back just as Lee stood to say the Mid-day prayer.

"Everyone please join hands and bow your heads. For this is the Prayer to the Lord and Lady!"

Everyone did as he commanded, most doing it before he said anything.

He smiled softly and continued, clasping his own hands around Mariah's and Rei's.

"He protects us and,  
She guides us.  
May we not die before our time,  
And may we not be lead astray.  
Let our lives be as joyful as this feast!"

As soon as the word feast come out of his mouth, the door opened and everyone froze, their heads shooting up, to stare at the open door in shock at who stood there.

Hands fell as they briefly ended their prayer with a quick, muttered: Anzusai.

After that they all stared openly at the silent Demolition Boys who, for some reason, were minus a fiery redhead and plus a cold bluenette.

Rei simply stared at his former team mate and captain though Kai's face betrayed nothing where he stood, arms cross and at the head of the small group. Spencer and Ian's expressions were as grim, though not as icy, as their fellow Russian yet Bryan smirked at the befuddled neko-jin.

"Um…" Rei started when no one else took the initiative. The tension was growing and he didn't like the particularly distrustful glare Lee was giving the intruders. "Kai…how's it going?"

"Save it Kon; we didn't fly thousands of miles just to make idle conversation." Bryan said, crossing his arms to mimic Kai though his smirk stayed in place. "Outside. Now. You too, Kitties."

"KITTIES!" Kevin yelled, outraged.

Kai spared the lilac-haired blader a silencing glare which he acknowledged though his expression didn't change, merely smirking down at the smaller blader.

By now the others had also gotten to their feet. Lee was glaring up a storm, directed to Kai who met it evenly. Behind him Spencer cracked his knuckles in response to Gary's growl though it was Mariah who spoke first.

"Careful, falcons are birds, and _Kitties_ **EAT** birdies!"

Bryan snorted though inwardly he sighed. This girl was feisty, alright. Just like… His trail of thought was cut short when Rei stepped before his team mates, holding an arm out to block them from the Russians, eyes fixed on Kai.

"Kai, what's going on? I don't think you came all the way to China just to pick a fight with us."

Breaking off the staring/glaring match with Lee, Kai met his former team mate's eyes.

"We didn't."

Nodding, Rei lowered his arm with a relieved sigh.

"So…what's wrong?"

The bluenette didn't respond but turned and simply walked out, the others trailing behind him though Bryan motioned for them to follow.

"Who do they think they are? Just showing up and thinking they can tell us what to do!" Lee snarled, fists balled. "I'll show them who--"

"Not now, Lee," Rei admonished. "Something must be very wrong; I've never seen Kai look so worried before."

"I've never seen Kai look anything before," Mariah quipped, placing her hands on her hips, still glaring at the retreating teens. "Can we trust them?"

"We can at least listen to them," he reasoned, turning to Lee who eventually nodded, albeit with no small amount of grudge.

Heading out, the Chinese team soon caught up with their foreign peers, leading them to a more secluded and quiet spot outside the busy village. Settling for a shady spot near the small lake where the children usually played in on hot days, the teens sat down on the grass though Kai remained standing, choosing to lean against the tree with his arms crossed. Turning to Bryan, who sat cross-legged on a rock, Rei repeated his earlier question,

"So…what's going on?"

"First off, we only came here because Kai said that you guys are capable trackers," Bryan informed.

_'What the…?'_ Rei blinked but the bluenette said nothing. "Trackers?"

"We need you to find something."

"Someone," Spencer corrected his team mate.

"What--"

"Tala is missing," Kai finally said, getting straight to the point as always. "He disappeared a few nights ago in Moscow. Most likely kidnapped."

Lee harrumphed.

"That's too bad. But what's that got to do with us? And how do you know about our tracking skills?"

"Calm now, Scuzzball. It's not like we were spying on you guys or anything," Bryan sneered in response.

"You little--"

"So are you in or not?" Bryan continued all the same.

"It's rather impolite to barge in on people, insult them and then ask them for help," Mariah informed, restraining her brother with a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah!" Kevin agreed.

"Pint down, shrimp," Ian, seated next to Bryan, snorted.

"Look whose talking! Come on, Lee! We can take'em!"

"You owe me, Rei."

That brought everyone to a halt, all eyes on Kai whose crimson pair were intently on Rei.

Rei bit his lip, considering and acknowledging the words. Kai had been there for him when he had needed help himself. Kai helped him when… It was only fair to do this in return. Tala's disappearance had surely upset the others, despite their indifferent, or in Bryan's case, sarcastic, way of showing it.

"Rei doesn't owe you anything!" Lee said, getting into Kai's face. "Kleenex-time is over. You want to find Tala? Then go back to Russia and look for him! Don't drag us into your freak world! Now if you'll excuse us, we have a meal to finish."

And with that he turned and started off towards the temple, leaving the others in silence behind.

"Bastard," Ian muttered, earning a nod from Bryan and Spencer.

"Can you pack mine up for me, Lee?" Rei called out to his friend's back, causing the Galeon blader to slowly turn with a bemused look. Smiling somewhat toothily, he added, "So I can eat it on the plane; it's a long way to Russia."

Lee's eyes widened, Mariah's mouth dropped, Kevin made a strangled squeak and Gary, who had been munching on a chicken leg, choked. The Demolition Boys, though not fully showing it, were also surprised at this announcement. Except Kai, who merely nodded slightly to Rei.

"You're not serious, Rei," Lee questioned, shooting an accusing look at Kai. "Just because you knew this guy for a couple of months doesn't make him any more trustworthy."

"It does to me," Rei defended himself and the bluenette, getting to his feet. "I trust Kai and if he says he needs my help then he does. Believe it or not, he's been there for me before and I know he'll be there for me in the future. The least I can do is the same."

Mariah studied her friend with admiration. He believed in this. It was risky, maybe even dangerous, especially considering who they were getting involved with, but Rei's judgement had never been wrong.

"I'm coming too," she stated, standing. At Lee's shocked expression she smiled with a shrug. "I didn't get to do much sight-seeing when we were in Russia last time. Besides, it'll go better with more than one 'tracker' there."

Kevin, thinking it over, nodded before bouncing over to Rei's side, smiling up broadly at the taller boy which made Mariah giggle and Rei roll his eyes. Eventually Gary, not too sure what was going on but always ready to support his friends, joined them. Which left Lee.

He was caught. He didn't trust those Russians, especially not Kai. But he didn't want to leave his friends and team mates alone with them either and most certainly would not be able to live with himself if he allowed them to go to Russia alone.

"I'm only doing this because of my team," he finally growled, joining them once more.

"We're only doing this because we're that desperate," Bryan countered, lounging back.

"Oh yeah! Well…"

Rei sighed; this was not going to be easy. Turning away from the verbal feud, he studied Kai who was distantly looking out at the lake, eyes unfocused.

_'I'm doing the right thing,'_ Rei told himself. _'This is bigger than Kai's telling me; he's really worried. I'm almost afraid to find out why…'  
_

* * *

How'd you like it?  
Lol I combined part of another chapter with this one so just be glad I updated. xD Lol anyway.. .

_**  
The Dark Huntress Cara  
**__**(AKA Behl)**_


	3. Oh Joy

Frankly Disclaimers are annoying, so if you want one go back to the first chapter; because that's the last time you'll see it.

Also, Ladya C. Maxine has been wicking the chapters for me (Putting them in character, spelling, grammar, that sort of thing.) So I replaced the second Chapter with her version, so yes, you have to re-read it. Also this was Beta'd by her as well... Say thanks to our lovely Beta!

:D

**Reviews:**

**Dev:** . You're a goofball, but I love you anyway... But if you don't update a B/R (CoughPTBHCough) story I'm gonna BEAT you with a fish! -.-  
**Werewolf of Fire:** GOD NO! I'm actually proud that it wasn't obvious what the pairing is though. Sorry... but Rei is a main character & he isn't going to die... and NO he is NOT getting with Kevin. Kevin just idolizes him... and has a tiny crush... -.-;  
**Lady of Contradiction:** Yayness! B/R:Grins: I have a C2 for that now... I feel so happy. :Squeaks: Anyway, the second chapter was Beta'd so there's more conflicting goodness.  
**BloodMistress**: Thanks.  
**The Valkyrie:** . Yes Mistress... Well, not everyday... but I'll update... .  
**Zee:** Actually Rei knows he likes him he just is trying to get him to back off without hurting his feelings. BETA'D the second Chapter!  
**TnTiggris:** >D oh it hasn't even STARTED Yet...  
**Drago-Kai:** Done. Beta'd the Second Chapter...  
**Death Phoenix**: 'Course!  
**Dark-Spider-Flame**: Sure...  
**Shadowcat:** Oh you'll see... :Snickers:  
**Slashlover1980:** Sure here ya go... sorry it took so long, I just was looking for a Beta, and then I found one and got to work writing the suckers. :D Poor Beta (Ladya Maxine) I put her to work...  
**Aniymons:** Yes dear.

_Notes:_ This story is now being Beta'd By: Ladya C. Maxine author of _'Untold Truths.'_

* * *

**Intertwined Fate  
****Chapter 3: Oh Joy**

****

Mariah and Rei exchanged looks as they made their way to the middle of the village, determined, though a bit apprehensive, to carry out their last-minute plan. Okay, so actually it was Mariah's last-minute plan. One that Rei didn't necessarily like but there wasn't much he could do about it now. The objective was to sneak out of the closely guarded village. How they were going to pull it off was…He didn't really want to dwell on it.

Lee and Gary were in charge of collecting the necessary things for their trip while Kevin had brought the Demolition Boys to their hideout.

Rather simple tasks, in Rei's opinion and very unfair. But they needed a distraction and he and Mariah were the only ones left to take care of that. They only had a few options, and none of them looked all that promising. Oh they'd work, but he just knew they were going to come back to haunt him in the long run.

'I owe Kai. I gave him my word,' Rei reminded himself.

Hearing a soft curse and rapid padding of feet, he looked over to the left. His eyes narrowed as he mentally berated the other two members of their team for making noise; they had been trying to get passed the guard tower without being noticed. Guess not.

He sighed softly and nudged Mariah, quickly mouthing the situation. He saw an exasperated look on her face and couldn't suppress a sheepish smile; she felt the same way he did.

She took a deep breath and nodded at him and mouthed the number '3'.

He winced but relented, taking her hand and walked to the center of the village.

Plan A was out the window. Meaning…Plan B was now in session.

'Joy…'

Lee glared at Gary, who's stomach had rumbled quite loudly as they ran by the Guard Tower. Gary smiled sheepishly and they went a little faster and they were both thankful when they heard Rei's voice loudly calling for the villagers' attention.

"I have to remember to thank him..."

Kevin leaned against the old slightly dusty wall of the 'lounge' while looking impatiently out the window. After half an hour he commenced a glaring session. Ian scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest; he was sitting on the floor, after sweeping it, with his legs crossed.

"Glaring at the trees isn't going to make them come any faster, fur ball."

Kevin snarled not unlike Lee or Mariah; he had learned some of their intimidation tactics and he had learned them well.

"What did you just call me!"

Ian smirked and was about to repeat his statement when the door opened and in walked Lee and Gary, arms loaded with bags. Kevin shot one last glare at the sneering Russian and walked over to help them.

Lee, after being relieved of his load, let out a sigh and gave his thanks to Kevin before looking around. He blinked,

"Where are Rei and Mariah?"

Kevin sighed, placing the bags on the floor next to the others.

"They haven't come back yet." He shrugged. "No worries though right, I mean they did  
have to distract the Elders."

Lee's brow furrowed.

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

Kevin grinned.

"You guess? I'm always right!"

Ian let out a barking laugh, clutching his sides.

"Oh that's a good one."

Kevin glared at him and was stopped from a sharp retort by Lee who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry shrimp, I didn't see you there. Where are the other Arrogant Asses?"

Ian shot him a look full of fury; not liking the blow to his pride as well as the insult to his team. Opening his mouth wide to reply he was interrupted, this time by Kevin.

"Kai's out back keeping an eye out for them in case they came in that way. Sadist and Little John are..." He paused looking around a bit before continuing. "...Somewhere."

Gary looked around between them and shrugged, pulling out a piece of paper from where it slipped out of Lee's bag. He read it over and his eyes widened dramatically. He looked like he was in shock before he quickly stuffed it in his pocket.

Ian frowned at the big guy's actions but none of the others noticed.

Lee nodded and collapsed into a cushioned chair with a grateful sigh. Kevin snickered and shook his head.

"Getting a bit on the chubby side, Lee?" he teased, which resulted with a face full of pillow.

"Brat," Lee muttered, resettling himself back down.

An hour later

Ian had been replaced by 'Sadist' a little while back and chose to walk off to find 'Little John'. Yes, Kevin had nicknamed the stoic Russians for his own amusement.

Kevin was now in the chair that Lee had occupied. Lee was standing near the door holding it open a crack, while Bryan was at the window. Lee had been fussing the entire time, incredibly worried about his sister and adoptive brother. It got to a point that they were threatening to hog tie him to a chair and gag him if he didn't shut up.

It was 20 more minutes before they arrived, looking a little worse for ware. It was Rei who spoke first, nodding his thanks to Bryan who took the two bags he was holding to put on the ground with the others.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late. The Elders wouldn't let us go so soon."

Lee watched Bryan warily and pursed his lips when Bryan smirked at him and took a step closer to Rei.

'_Bastard!'  
_

"Why did it take so long! What did you say?" Kevin, unable to contain himself, asked insistently.

Rei sighed slightly before grinning a bit and snickering nervously.

"Well... Hehehe... Um...That's not important! Let's get going."

Mariah rolled her eyes then looked between Kevin and Rei with a mischievous glint in her eyes, which in turn brought a horrified look on Rei's face.

'_She wouldn't…!'_

Begging with big eyes, he mouthed _'No!'_ and shook his head amorously.

No mercy. She smirked.

"It's like this--" Rei groaned and her smirk widened as she continued. "We needed to come up with a good enough distraction that would keep the whole village preoccupied while we get out of here. So we gave them a reason to start planning a big ceremony."

"…And the reason would be…?" Lee asked when she stalled, grinning like a cat with a large bowl of cream.

"Why, Ray and my wedding ceremony! We announced our marriage, and unconditional love for one another, in front of the entire village!"

Lee and Gary's jaws dropped and Kevin looked near ready to faint. Bryan, having remained in the corner, away from the neko-jin, allowed himself a snort laugh at the over all picture. These little kitties with their primitive lifestyle were too entertaining to be intelligent. A wedding ceremony? Now that was a pathetic lie!

'…_It is a lie, isn't it?_' he frowned, smile wiped off his face at the thought.

Rei let out an elongated moan and dropped his head in his hands.

"Mariah!" he drawled out in a half-whine half groan.

She smiled angelically.

"Yes, my love?"

He was about to snap at her when Kevin jumped in.

"Are you nuts!"

"Calm down, Kev," Rei tried to soothe him. "We'll think of a way to get ourselves out of this when we come back--"

"Not that! How could you even think of saying that you were going to get married! You're not even dating! If that was the plan then why didn't you go with someone who was a lot more credible!"

'_Like you, Kevin?'_ Lee thought to himself though did not voice it.

Despite their small friend's obvious jealousy Rei did not seem to pick up on it.

"Umm…Mariah and I have been friends for a long time…and the Elders seem to think that we'll make a nice couple and…and they gave us their blessings…"

Was Rei defending his fictional marriage to Mariah? The thought finally snapped his restrains and Lee could not help but fall to his knees, laughing heartedly at the whole scenario that was playing out before him. The other White Tigers blinked at him, which in turn made him laugh harder.

What had started off as amusing now became annoying and Bryan rolled his eyes when the Galeon blader did not stop his insane cackling.

"Careful kitty-cat, don't want to choke on a hairball."

Lee stopped only to jump up, glaring heatedly at him.

"What did you say, bird-brain!"

Rei and Mariah sighed.

'_Another fight... Oh joy.'_

* * *

Yet another short chapter... sorry, but um.. yeah they're going over the mountain next chapter then we're out of China, and into Russia! W00T!

Also here are the Nicknames:  
_Sadist_: Bryan  
_Little John_: Spencer  
_Imp_: Ian  
_Red_: Tala  
_Parrot_: Kai

I hope you didn't miss that key bit of information... you're going to need it!

_**Goddess Bless,  
**__**The Dark Huntress Cara **_


End file.
